Dreamgivers: Carlos De Vil X Reader High Stakes Contest Entry
by Decembra1998
Summary: So Dream givers here in my little contest entry for the "High Stakes" writing contest! I thought about it alot and hope you enjoy it!


"Well look at that, the highest score," Mal admired her score.

"Yeah you did do good!" You say with a smile.

"I think Chad is going to be a little mad at me," Ben said as Mal put her hand on his shoulder and gave a laugh. "Although I will explain it,"

"Its not that bad." Mal said putting her hand on Ben's shoulder.

"When it comes to Chad, yeah it kind of is!" Ben told her.

"At least Chad didn't say he had to use the restroom and didn't return!" Evie said thinking about Doug.

"Come on E, I'm sure they're is an explanation why he did so?" Mal said to the blue-haired princess.

"Yes there is: He didn't want to play. See. Simple." Evie said in a simple manner.

"I had fun." Mal said with a smile, making Jay roll his eyes.

"That is true because you won!" Jay said giving Carlos a playful punch.

"I thought you did good!" Carlos said with a smile to you as he kissed your cheek.

You couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks, you we're very good too!"

"Okay, Lonnie what are the "High Stakes"?" Evie asks all curious about what it is.

Lonnie smiles. "Okay, okay, so the "High Stakes" were ..." She gave the long pause. "A cake!"

Everyone in the room looked at Lonnie going she was joking. Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't, but yeah she was.

"A cake? We played for a CAKE!" Evie exclaimed, jumping up and crossing her arms. "Who plays for a cake?"

"What type of cake?" Mal asked, wondering if it were strawberry.

"Whoa we played for a cake?" Ben asked. "Just one cake?"

"Is it chocolate?" Carlos asked, now a little bit more curious as he sat down beside you.

"That's the "High Stakes", a cake?" Jay said raising an eyebrows.

"We can get cake here! And we can make it. Mal can even conjure it up!" Evie added.

Lonnie shrugged as you looked at her. You could tell she was joking, since her eyes were saying something different than her serious face.

"Lonnie?" You ask her, moving your hands to your hips.

"Fine, its not a cake, though technically it is, its ..." Lonnie was about to joke again when you cut her off.

"Cut to the Chase," You said in a sing-song way crossing your arms over your chest.

"The Winner, which is obviously Mal, she gets 100 dollars plus a free gift card for 100 different dessert items at Magical Desserts and a courtesy for me the whole complete series of FAIRY TAIL." Lonnie said almost fangirling at the Fairy Tail part.

"Wow, that was high stakes, seriously? All that?" Mal asked searching Lonnie's face to see if she was right.

"Yes, all that!" Lonnie replied to Mal with a smile.

"I could have used the money for more material!" Evie whined crossing her arms like a child who lost they're lollipop.

You laugh resting your hand on her shoulder. "Oh Evie, I'm sure you will find another way,"

Evie just gave you a look. "How?"

You out your hands up and shrug. "I dunno, I don't have all the answers! If I did I'd be Athena!"

Evie threw her hands in the hair, making her bracelets cling together. "Ugh, I give up. I'm going to fine Doug." She said walking out of the room.

"I was just joking!" You say to her, who stops in the door way.

Putting her hand on the door frame she looks back and says. "I know. This was just an excuse to find Doug." Then she walked out the door and down the hall.

You shook your head at the blue-haired princess. "She is a Fashionista at her finest." You say as everyone looks at you then said quickly. "It's a compliment."

Ben walked over to Mal and put his arms around her waist. "Hey, you wanna go use the free cake now?"

Mal's eyes brightened up with a smile. "Of course I would love to!" She then turned to you, Carlos and Lonnie. "You wanna join us?"

You smile and nod. "If its no trouble-"

"We don't want to intrude." Carlos added on to what you said. You nodded in agreement.

"Its not a problem!" Mal said. "I will have to text Evie and Doug, see if the wanna join."

"Ooh that sounds great!" Lonnie said, clapping her hands together. "Everyone is a winner you know!"

"Yeah," You said. "That's why they always gave out trophies even to the losers as kids."

"I never got a trophy for losing." Ben said, making you laugh.

You nod and say simply. "Different places. Different types of people. Different rules."

"I'm so getting a chocolate one." Carlos said aloud. Then when everyone turned to him, his cheeks were dusted with a little pink.

Mal smiled. "Everyone can get a cake they want, but I get strawberry."

"Great! Lets get going!" Lonnie said ushering everyone out of the room.


End file.
